Never Give In Sequel
by Baby You're My Immortal
Summary: So, this is obviously the sequel to the story Never Give In. Andy Six comes back from tour and is ecstatic to see Skye again. Alex is there but it all seems a little too friendly. What happens when Andy is devastated by some unexpected news? **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Never Give In: Sequel

**So, the title pretty much explains what this story is but just to clarify, this is the sequel to my story Never Give In. This is set three months after Andy leaves for tour and if you want to understand this story then you will have to read the first story. Sorry, but that's just the way things go. If anybody has any questions, any pointers or wants to give me any ideas then put them in a review or private message me. I'm open to hear anything. Hope you enjoy this sequel and please read my other Andy Six stories! REMEMBER: This is all in Skye's point of view just like in the last one. I sometimes alternate which point of view I write it in with other stories but this is strictly Skye. I've also taken any pointers that were sent to me in reviews on the first story of this in to consideration. Sorry for the long authors note but everything here had to be covered before I commence on this story. I think this is all I need to cover on this authors note so let the story begin! **

Chapter One

It had been three months since I had last seen Andy. A quarter of a year! It's gone by pretty fast but it's still been hard to be away from him. I may have sent him texts and phone him up and even video chat with him but it hasn't been the same. The warm arms he encircles around me just disappeared. The lips he kissed my cheek with, gently, faded away but all of that would be coming back.

Andy would be coming back to my flat for a while since tour is over! We said that we were going to buy a house but I wasn't sure of that would still go ahead but the mere thought of sleeping next to Andy every night, sent chills through my spine.

Alex had been living with me for the three months since we wanted to patch things up completely and then it got too fun for me to say goodbye. Alex was back to being my best friend again which was something that I missed. The band was great friends to me as well but nobody could replace Alex. He had known me since we were only little and he got me more than anybody else. He even understood me more than Andy did but that doesn't mean that we're meant to be.

Andy would be coming back at around midnight. I had told him that he should just come round the next morning but he was adamant to see me as soon as it was possible. I'm not complaining about it though. I sat on my bed and watched the clock, waiting for it to strike twelve so I can wait for Andy to knock on my door.

"He'll be here soon but please stop staring at the damn clock" Alex laughed as he sat down next to me and handed me one of the slices of pizza on his plate. Hungrily, I took it from his hands and demolished it within a few moments. Alex simply laughed again before getting to work on his own pizza. Time went by too slowly and each second was agonising as I waited for a sound in the hallway that could mean that Andy was here. Alex turned the television on in an effort to calm me down. I sent him a thankful look as I tried to focus on the drama that he seemed so engrossed in. It was difficult to stay seated but I managed it.

Just before twelve, I heard a knock at the door. I could barely believe that he was finally here. I sat up and stared at Alex as he stared back. He didn't seem as happy as I was but it wasn't his boyfriend standing at the door.

"He's here" I squeaked. Alex rolled his eyes at me before standing up, dragging me along with him. I followed him happily but he didn't lead me towards the door. He simply stood next to me and stared again.

"Go and answer the door" He said. I laughed as I sauntered over to the door. I was trying to look cool and not over excited but that completely failed. I cracked the door open and I could see some black hair and a boot. I knew it was the band straight away and when I opened the door all the way I saw all of them and Sammi who was grinning widely. Since the guys had gone, I hadn't really spoken to Sammi as much but we still kept in touch with each other.

"Andy!" I shouted as he engulfed me in a hug and pressed kisses to every part of my face. I clung onto him as hard as I could and kissed his chest which was the only part of I could reach without almost dislocating a bone. Andy pulled away from me for a moment before letting his lips rest on mine in an intimate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and simply let myself get lost in the moment. The only thing that mattered in life was his lips on mine. I was ripped out of my zoned out state when Alex coughed. Andy and I pulled away and blushed. Andy went over to Alex to go and make conversation while I said hello to the rest of the band. Jake took a few steps forward and soon he was hugging me.

"I've missed you" He said into my hair. I chuckled lightly and shut my eyes as I focused on hugging Jake back. He had been the one who had made an effort to talk to me as he knew I felt a bit out of place with the band and he had started being one of my best friends as well. I pulled away from him and smiled. He went over to where Andy was and started joining in with their conversation. Jinxx was the next one who took steps forward.

"How've you been?" He asked as though he was just going to make small talk. I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer to me in a hug. He chuckle lowly and placed his hands at the top of my back as he hugged me back. When he pulled away I could just see CC and Ashley standing at the doorway. They looked as though they were finding this whole situation very awkward. I was convinced that they were just going to run away at any minute.

"It's good to see you again" Ashley said. I smiled at them and took their hands so they couldn't get away and then I threw my arms around both of them.

"I've missed you" I said into their hair. When I pulled away they looked shocked at my outburst. I smiled again before shutting the door and going over to sit on my bed. Ashley, CC and Andy sat on the bed with me and Alex, Jake and Jinxx sat on the sofa and Sammi sat on Jinxx's knee. There was a constant bubble of chatter and everyone was having separate conversation with each other. I was talking to CC.

"So, how's things been with Alex?" He asked. He didn't look like he really listened to other people's problems but he managed to keep up to date with the Alex and Andy story. My answer was a simple shrug since I hadn't really had a chance to talk to Andy or Alex yet. From what I've seen it looks like they're getting on well.

"We'll find out tonight" I answered. CC nodded and searched for another topic of conversation. We settled with talking about Andy and tour.

"Andy really missed you when we were on tour" CC said. I suppressed the urge to aww at it.

"Really?" I asked. Even I could hear the hopefulness in my voice and I was hoping that I didn't sound too desperate. CC simply laughed and it made me feel a little more comfortable with my excitement.

"He talked about you all the time and was constantly asking us what we thought you were doing" He informed. I laughed at the thought of Andy freaking out of me but I still let my head rest on his shoulder.

"What are you doing" He asked but he still kissed the top of my head to show that he wasn't being impatient with me.

"Did you really miss me that much when you were on tour?" I asked. Even though I couldn't see, I knew he was blushing at the fact that I knew how much he really did lose control. I could hear CC and Ashley chuckling but I did my best to ignore it and listen to Andy's reply.

"Yeah I did" He said as he pressed his lips to my head again. I wrapped an arm around him and cuddled up to him so I could try and stop him from feeling like his pride was hurt.

"I didn't have time to miss you. Alex has been living here whilst you've been gone" I told him. He didn't look angry at the prospect of Alex being with me day and night. I finally felt as though the two could actually get on.

"It would be nice if I could stay for a bit longer" Alex hinted. I rolled my eyes in a playful way but nodded anyway. He smiled back and resumed having a conversation with Jake. I turned to Ashley and smiled widely.

"So, how was tour?" I asked. He grinned at some obvious fond memories and tried to pick one to share with me.

"Aside from Andy moping about not being with you, it was great" Ashley laughed. Andy glared but still traced random patterns on my hand. I chuckled lightly.

"How long are you guys back?" I asked.

"Six months" Ashley answered. I nodded again and thanked God for making their stay longer this time.

"What are you going to be doing while you're here?" I asked. He shrugged and tried to think of what was good around here.

"We'll hang out someday" He sighed. I nodded slowly and bumped shoulders with him when it got silent. He laughed slightly and lay down. I turned back to Andy and couldn't help but grin when he looked down at me, the only thing in his gaze, love.

"I've missed you" I whispered. He still managed to hear and allowed our lips to lock together. I was surprised Alex didn't come over and try and rip Andy to shreds. I couldn't understand what made Alex so understanding about everything again but I think it may be because he understands that all we can be is friends.

"I'm getting tired" Sammi sighed as Andy and I pulled away from each other. We both grinned at each other before we turned to Sammi. She looked as though she was exhausted and I completely understood that when I looked at the clock as it was already two in the morning. She had been up since six in the morning as she had been just as excited about Jinxx coming home as I was about Andy coming home.

I yawned as well and instantly started feeling as though I was going to fall asleep in any moment but, thankfully, I didn't. Andy started to stand up and I knew that this would be the moment where everybody dispersed and went back to where they were staying for some much needed rest. Sammi and Jinxx were already at the door and ready to leave but Jake, CC and Ashley were lingering around me. One by one they attacked me in a hug that was similar to the one when I first opened the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Jake said before disappearing out the door with Jinxx and Sammi, Ashley and CC hot on his trail. Andy looked as though he was about to hug me and leave but I caught his hand before he could do so.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want" I informed. Andy didn't look like he needed to be told twice as he instantly nodded his head.

"I'm staying here tonight" Andy called through the door. There was a hum of yeses and byes from them all and then the door was slammed shut and Andy, Alex and I were standing in the middle of my home looking awkward.

"So, are we cool now?" Alex asked Andy. A grin broke out on Andy's face and he laughed ever so slightly.

"We're fine, man" Andy said as he pulled on a hoodie that he had been left here from the last time he had stayed. He walked over to the bed and slipped in as he held the covers up for me to join. I happily obliged as Alex wandered over to where the sofa was and curled up in a ball on there. I reached over to where the lamp was and flicked the switch so the room fell into darkness. I yawned once again before anybody spoke.

"Goodnight" Alex sighed. I almost chuckled at how friendly he was being to Andy. Almost being the operative word.

"Goodnight" I replied and Andy mumbled something that was incoherent. He turned over and wrapped an arm around my waist and I fell into a much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Give In: Sequel

**If anybody reading this read Vampire Academy then check out the VA story I just posted. The updates for this story will be slow as I've just started two other stories. Hope everyone enjoys and please review.**

Chapter Two

Waking up next to Andy felt so right. I'd missed being able to cuddle up next to him and kiss him as soon as I woke up. As his eyes fluttered open they settled on me and a grin rose to his face. I smiled back as his lips found mine and they locked onto each other for what felt like forever. We sat up in bed and talked for a while but we were careful to now wake Alex up who was asleep on the sofa that was at the foot of our bed.

"We need to go looking for a house soon" Andy sighed. My heart felt like it had skipped a beat at the prospect of owning a house with Andy. He couldn't hide the grin that was forming on his face and it made me chuckle lightly. It would be amazing to have a front door and a garden. It would be great to have a kitchen that you could actually move around in. I couldn't help but think that we would get old neighbours who would look down on us because the boyfriend wears more makeup and I have blue highlights in my hair.

"We could go tomorrow" I sighed. Andy looked up as though he was thinking about if he was doing anything tomorrow or not and then finally he nodded and grinned just as Alex woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at where we were sitting and smiled brightly before sitting up in a position that was similar to the one that we were sitting in.

"What were you guys talking about?" Alex asked with a cheeky grin. I got the vibe that he had already been listening but I knew that he wouldn't invade our privacy like that. A grin rose to my face at the mere thought of buying a house with Andy. Was that ridiculous? Surely everyone would be excited if they were going to go look at houses so they could move in with the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Alex was still looking at me expectantly and I realised that I must have been staring into thin air for quite some time. I probably looked freaky.

"We're going to go look at houses tomorrow" I finally answered. Alex instantly looked intrigued. I gave him a confused look as I tried to think of what would make him so excited over something that really didn't benefit him in any way, shape or form. It then hit me like a tonne of bricks and I mentally hit myself for not realising straight away. It was so obvious. "Yes, you can come with us to try and choose a house"

"Yes! Thanks. I could definitely be your adopted child" Alex laughed as he shrugged off the blanket and pushed himself off the sofa. I watched to see where he was going. To no avail, he headed to the fridge to see what I had stocked up. Coming up with nothing he liked, he moved over to one of the cupboards to find some muffins. He took one out but before he could move away from the cupboard, he hesitated. "Does anyone else want one?" At least he hadn't forgotten his manners in his state of hunger. I chuckled but shook my head anyway.

"I'll have one" Andy called. Alex turned and threw the muffin he had in his hand for Andy to catch. He then returned to the sofa and pulled the wrapper away from his breakfast and threw it to the ground. My mouth dropped at the clear sight of him littering in my home. I glared but stood up to collect it and throw it in the bin. When I sat back down again, I was still glaring and Alex was giving me and expecting look. It took me a while to realise that he didn't understand why I was angry at him

"You shouldn't just litter on people's floor" I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. I glared again at how he just didn't care about my anger. I could feel Andy laugh by my side and I glared again. Why wasn't he taking my side on this one? It's not right to just litter on people's floor, especially not in plain sight. I looked at Andy in the same way that Alex looked at me and I watched his face change when he realised that he would have to explain his laughter to me.

"I was just thinking that you'll be like this when we move into together" He said with a small chuckle on the end. I sighed in relief and smiled when I realised that it was nothing serious that he was laughing at.

"You shouldn't even think about littering in the new house. You know it will get me angry" I warned. Andy nodded his head as though he was a naughty school boy who had just been caught doing something bad and then been sent to go write lines.

"I won't do that. Besides, it was Alex who done it" Andy defended. I laughed as I shrugged my shoulders and moved away from the bed to check my phone. I remembered Ashley's words from last night. I took my phone out to see that I had a text from Ashley.

_Wanna do something today_

_-AshPurdy_

"I'm going out with Ashley today" I sighed as Andy nodded and then I hurried to send a text back.

_Yeah. Come to mine and we'll go out_

_-SkyeG_

I jumped from the bed and headed to the bathroom so I could take a quick shower and get ready so I could get out with Ashley on time. I got in the shower and quickly washed myself with soap before stepping out of the shower to get ready. Jeans and a T-shirt were the only items of clothing I could find. I shrugged them on and hurried over to where the brush was and ran it through my hair and then put my hair in a loose bun. After about five minutes since I sent the text, there was a knock at the door. I answered it as I pulled on one boot to see Ashley standing in the doorway. He looked down at me and chuckled as I pulled on the other boot.

When I stood up, Ashley had stopped laughing and Andy was by my side. I pressed a soft kiss to my cheek before I had a chance to leave. I smiled at him as I shut the door.

"Hey" Ashley greeted. I waved awkwardly since I had never spent one on one time with Ashley. He grinned and headed out to where his car was. I sat in the seat next to him and pressed play on the CD player and Falling In Reverse started blasting out the speakers. **(A/N I know Falling In Reverse's album hasn't came out yet but in this it has)** I smiled as Ashley started driving to an unknown destination.

After about ten minutes of driving, the car finally slowed to a stop. When I looked around, I could see that we were at the bowling alley when I met the fan that was convinced that she was going to be with Andy. I stepped out the car and fell into step with Ashley as we walked into the bowling alley. I was almost deafened by the crack of the bowling balls sacking the pins down. I smiled at the familiar buzz of conversation. Ashley smiled at me as he led me to where a bar was at the bottom of the alley. I followed him as he went up to the bar and asked for two pints. I took mine and sipped it as he led me over to where the pool tables were. I was pretty decent when it came to this game but I hadn't played it in a long time. I took one of the cues as Ashley racked them up. Plying with the cue ball, I got ready to break Bringing the cue back and forth, I took a deep breath and then I sent it crashing into the pyramid of balls. I potted one and then went over to take a second go. I was on fire as Ashley watched and waited for his go to finally arrive. It soon came and he started to catch up to me. I knew I would end up slipping up at one point but I was determined to win this game even if it was the last thing I was going to do in my life. I sent the cue ball smashing into my last one and I potted it. I moved over to the black ball I missed and it was Ashley's turn. He went for the black ball too and he almost potted it.

"You've made it too easy for me" Is sighed as I potted the last ball and went over to where my drink stood, almost empty. I drank the last of it but Ashley left his. "Why aren't you drinking it?" I asked.

"I'm driving" He answered. I nodded and headed over to the door so I could go back home. I was tired already and just wanted to lie in bed and go to sleep. Ashley drove me back home and when we came to the flats he stopped the car so I could get out. I hurried up the stairs and entered the room to see Alex and Andy on the X-box. I sighed as they carried on playing even though I shut the door quite loudly. I sat down on my bed as I watched them play whatever game it was. They had looks of shear concentration and I was scared to even move as it may break it. They looked as though this was a life or death situation which I found highly amusing. Shaking my head, I rested my head on the pillow and tried to shut off the noise that they were making.

**I apologise for the update taking a while but I've got quite a few stories that need to be updated too. I also apologise for this chapter being shorter but you know what they say 'quality over quantity' ;) Hope you all enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Never Give In Sequel

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

Chapter Three

When I woke up in the morning there was only one thing on my mind, looking at houses with Andy and Alex. I was the first one up and a little annoyed at that. I wanted to be able to get ready and go out as soon as possible but it didn't look like that was going to happen today. I hurried over to the shower and stepped in as I waited for Andy to wake up. I was trying to make a fair amount of noise so Andy would wake up but then I realised how bitchy that was and soon stopped.

I tied my hair up and tried my best to make sure it didn't get wet. When I left the room, I felt happier as I saw Andy's eyes beginning to open. He looked around slightly and then his eyes fell on me. I couldn't help but notice that when he saw me a smile rose to his face. I hurried over to him and sat on the bed next to him. His arm wrapped around me as he pulled me back so my head was resting on the headboard. We sat like that for about ten minutes until Alex finally woke up. He done the same as Andy did which was look around for a while before letting his eyes settle on me. He smiled warmly and shrugged off the blanket which I had given to him last night. He moved over to where a pile of shirts lay and picked one out and shrugged it on. He proceeded to throw a shirt to Andy along with a pair of jeans. Andy got changed whilst I flicked through the television channels and waited.

Finally, everyone was finished with getting ready and we were heading to the car. We walked down the flights of stairs. I got a shock when the thunder clapped outside and the rain started thundering off the roof. I pulled my hood up and hurried over to the car as Andy got in the seat next to me and Alex jumped into the back. Andy had made a list of houses and was getting a real estate manager to show us around. I was anxious to see what was going to happen today and I was also scared that people in the neighbourhood would look down on us. I soon shook it off as I realised that I was just being negative and it shouldn't bother me anyway.

We drove for about twenty minutes until we reached the first one. It seemed to be a nice neighbourhood and as soon as I saw a woman pushing a pram I started to imagine what I would be like pushing a pram. People would probably find my weird but I would just follow my motto 'never give a shit.' Andy looked over at me and grinned. We pulled over to the right house and I thought I fell in love then. It was large and majestic but for some reason I couldn't imagine me waking up in that house every morning. I had been living in flats ever since I could remember. My mum never really had enough money to do anything so we either lived in a flat or anywhere we could. When I was a baby, my mum even had to take us on the streets. She died three years ago and I felt abandoned. Majestic just doesn't suit me but I wanted it to.

When we parked up, I saw a woman standing outside the house with a wide smile on her face. The rain had lightened up but the thunder was still going strong. We all got out of the car and headed into the house after saying our greetings. When we stood inside, a wave of happiness hit me. All I could think about was how amazing it would be if Andy and I could live here. We could make breakfast every morning and sit at a proper table and read newspapers. It would be amazing.

When I turned around, I could see Debbie, our real estate manager, smiling at my look of sheer joy. I grinned back at her as I scanned the living room.

"Would you like to take a look upstairs?" Debbie asked. I nodded and followed her up the stairs. There was a corridor and many doors on both sides. She took us to the first door on the right to reveal a room which had a cot in and a mini bookcase with children's books laying on it. When I was younger, I had often wished that I had grown up like that. We followed Debbie into every room and the last one she showed us was the master bedroom. It was pretty big and had a double bed in the centre and two wardrobes on either side of the bed. When I looked to the side, I saw an en suite and I was quite frankly amazed. I had said that I had an en suite but it doesn't really work the same when you live in a flat.

"This is amazing" I sighed. Debbie laughed but it wasn't a mocking laugh. It was friendly and it felt as though it was trying to say that she knew how I felt.

"Could this be a possibility?" She asked. I looked over at Andy and he seemed to be in awe as well but too soon Alex had a question that could make this whole thing crash and burn.

"What's the neighbourhood like?" He asked. I don't know why he seemed so concerned when he isn't the one who's going to be living here. He wouldn't be the one who would have to deal with rowdy neighbours.

"It's perfect for a settled down life. May I ask you a few questions?" She asked.

"Of course" I answered and she smiled at my friendliness.

"Do either of you smoke?" She asked.

"I do but Skye doesn't" Andy answered. She nodded and wrote something down.

"Do either of you drink?" She asked.

"We both do but not much. It's very controlled" I answered. It could have come across as defensive but I also didn't want to sound like I was an alcoholic.

"What are your occupations?" She asked.

"I'm in a band and Skye's a writer" Andy answered. She scribbled on her clipboard again and then put her pen away.

"You both seem very creative but are you planning on settling down in the near future?" e She asked. Andy and I both shook our heads quickly and she laughed. "Maybe we should focus on something a bit cheaper and somewhere you would probably prefer living"

"Of course" I beamed. I didn't want to sound over eager but it's always nice to be enthusiastic. We walked back out of the house and I suddenly started feeling a little sad that we would probably never see that house again.

"I'll meet you at the next house on your list" She said. We nodded and started to drive there. This one wasn't very far away and within around ten minutes we were getting out of the car again. This house was smaller but the neighbourhood looked friendlier. There were a few prams but the people looked more average and didn't give me any funny looks. Just as we got out of the car, Debbie's car parked up behind ours. She took us in the house and instantly looked warmer than the others. The colours were brighter and it all seemed closer. I instantly found myself picturing the place with our posters on it and our furniture and I couldn't help but feel like this was the house for me.

"I already love it" Andy whispered into my ear. When I turned around, even Alex looked like he was in awe of the house. What he said next confirmed the awe.

"Can I move in with you?" He asked.

"No" I scoffed and it got a laugh from Debbie. Alex stopped walking and when we turned, he made a look of fake hurt.

"Where am I going to live?" He asked.

"You can have the flat" I answered. His mouth dropped and excitement bounced in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked. He knew that I hated liars so he should know that I wouldn't become one.

"Of course I'm serious" I laughed as he clapped his hands. Debbie laughed again as she sat down at the table and beckoned for us to follow her. We sat around her and she asked us the same question as last time.

"Could this be a possibility?" She asked.

"I really think it could be" Andy said as they started talking about prices but I zoned out. When the conversation was done I could feel tiredness begin to soak me. I yawned a couple of times as Andy carried on asking questions about the area and it seemed like a good place to live.

"Are you ready to go home?" Alex asked me. I snapped out of what felt like a trance and nodded. We left the table and moved out the car. Andy was driving as he was convinced I would end up crashing the car. Debbie waved at us as we drove away. I fell asleep in the car and the last thing I could remember was Andy talking about how amazing the house was. 

I woke up in Andy's arms. It took me a while to realise what was happening but when I did realise I found it incredibly romantic. Andy didn't want to wake me up so he was carrying me up the flight of stairs.

"I can walk now" I laughed. He looked down at me but shook his head anyway.

"I'm carrying you up" He sighed as he pressed his lips to my own. I grinned at him as I heard Alex scoff behind us.

"Just walk up the stairs" He said to Andy. I rolled my eyes but shut them again. I soon opened them again when the flat door opened and the next thing I knew I was lying on my bed with Andy by my side.

"How do we find out if we got the house?" I asked. Andy pulled me closer to him and wrapped the duvet around me whilst Alex went into the bathroom, presumably to take a shower.

"Debbie said that she'd ring us to tell us the outcome" Andy sighed as he pressed his lips to my head. I nodded and let my eyes close as Andy kept on whispering things about how amazing the house was into my ear as if I didn't know myself. I could hear the water spurting from the shower. I was right about Alex taking a shower.

"So, I'm guessing that you're excited about the new house" I laughed. I could hear Andy chuckle lowly. I closed my eyes again as tiredness washed over me, yet again. I barely had enough strength to keep my eyes open let alone, have a full blown conversation with someone. I felt Andy more from beneath me and he turned the light off as the room got plunged into darkness. I could finally go to sleep from the night. Andy shifted again and wrapped his arm around me. Before I had a chance to even say goodnight, I was off in my own little dream world.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy and please review. If anyone had any suggestions, pointers or corrections then don't hesitate to tell me in a private message or a review. I'm open to anything. If there's any Vampire Academy readers then you should read my VA story 'love isn't always fair.'**


	4. Chapter 4

Never Give In Sequel

**I hope everyone enjoys and please review! On 22****nd**** July 2011 I will not be able to update as I am holiday but I'm taking a notebook with me so when I get back I should have a lot of new material for you.**

Chapter Four

A clap of thunder woke me up at around four in the morning. I shot up in bed when it sounded but nobody else woke up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get to sleep again so I sat up in bed and listened to the rain pound of the window. I watched each droplet of rain run down the window and fall to the street below. I couldn't wait to be out of this place and live in that real house. Pulling the duvet further up so it met my chin, I shivered. Why must it always be so cold on a night time? I felt Andy roll slightly next to me and his eyes settle on me.

"What are you doing up?" he whispered. I couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"The thunder storm woke me up" I sighed just as another clap sounded. Andy's arm snaked around my waist just as his phone started to ring. He picked it up quickly and began to speak quietly. When he hung up he looked sad so I instantly wrapped my arm round him. "Is everything okay?"

"My mom's in hospital" He mumbled. I groped for his hand and when I found it he looked up at me and all I could see was that he was lost.

"Come on, we'll drive down" I said. He nodded as he threw the quilt off and hurried to pull on a hoodie. I grabbed a jacket and my shoes and just as I was pulling them on, Alex woke up.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I got a shock at the outburst but still chucked a jacket in his direction too. He caught it and pulled it out without even knowing where we were going and what we were doing.

"Andy's mom's in the hospital" I answered as Andy came out of the bathroom and picked up the car keys that were lying on the counter next to the door. Following him, we all headed down to the car that was parked just outside of the main doors. Pulling our hoods up, we hurried out the lobby and ran to the car. Alex jumped in the back and Andy drove with me by his side. He pulled away from the flats and speeded to the hospital. A normal person would have to hold onto their seats if they hoped to stay in their seat but I was too deep in thought to even think about myself. I lost count of how many corners we turned and how many obscenities were shouted at us by other drivers.

"Fucking twat" One driver shouted. Turning round, I saw that the driver had two young children in the back seat. I may not be the perfect parental figure but even I know that you don't let your kids hear that kind of language. It felt as though I couldn't control my hands as I give the driver the middle finger.

Approximately ten minutes after we set off, we arrived at the hospital. I had never seen Andy run so quick in all of my life.

"What could be wrong with her?" I asked Andy. When he turned to look at me, I instantly felt bad for asking as his face looked as though answering pained him.

"She's got cancer" He said as a tear slid down his face. I could feel Alex turn frigid, behind me. I hurried over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He seemed hesitant but still let his hands rest on the small of my back. Too quick, he tore away and started running over to wherever his mom's room was. When we entered, I thought I was going to have a panic attack. She was wired up to so many machines and it made my head turn.

"Will she be okay" I gasped as I hurried over to the bed. My mind was so focused on Andy's mom that I didn't even hear the doctor come in.

"Are you immediate family?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm her son" Andy answered. The doctor looked over at me, expectantly. It took me a while to realise that he wanted but I soon understood.

"Oh, I'm her daughter" I answered. Finally, the doctor looked over to where Alex was standing, looking at Andy's mom, his mouth handing wide open. When I coughed, he snapped out of his daze.

"Oh yeah, I'm her other... son?" He said although it sounded a lot more like a question. The doctor rolled his eyes at us but didn't say anything more on the matter.

"Can I speak to you guys outside" He sighed. He led us to a room that seemed to vaguely remind me off the play room I used to go to when my mom had some money. We all sat down in the seats in the corner of the room, presumably for privacy.

"What's happening?" Andy asked when everything was quiet again. I tried to read the doctor's body language and, from how he was acting, it didn't look too good.

"She's lost her ability to swallow so she can't eat or take any of her medication" He informed. I could feel Andy turn frigid next to me and I wanted to hug him so bad but I kept to myself.

"You told me over the phone, last week that it looked like she had a lot of time left" Andy argued.

"I know but these things are so hard to predict unless they're nearing the end" He explained but it didn't look like Andy was having any of it.

"How long has she got now?" Andy shouted.

"I'd say that these were her last few days" He informed us. He attempted to tell us more things but I couldn't hear any of them. All I could think about was the fact that Andy's mom was going to die within the next few days. "She may not be awake but I would still spend as much time as possible with her"

"Can we go back now?" Andy asked only to get a nod from the doctor. We all stood up and left the room that was a lot less cheerful now. Upon our return, Andy began to cry softly. When we entered the room, he went straight by her side and simply held her hand. Everything seemed to be a daze to me now and I couldn't help but find all of this weird. Just a few hours ago, I was sitting up in bed because of a thunder storm that was still going strong. I sat next to Andy and stared at his mom.

"What's her name?" I asked. I had been going out with Andy for four months and I still don't know his mom's name. Is that a bad thing?

"Amy Biersack" He whispered. The woman that gave life to him and raised him was going to die at any time and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt as though I had failed him and I hated it.

"Do you think we should talk to her?" I asked. He looked over at me and attempted a smile but it fell as soon as it arrived.

"Yeah, I told her about you and she really wanted to meet you" Andy explained. I felt tears sting my eyes as I took Amy's hand and held on for dear life.

"What do I say?" I asked him. Surprisingly, talking to someone who can't talk back is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

"Tell her about us" Andy whispered as he took my hand in his. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth as I desperately groped for something to say and it finally came to me.

"Hi Amy, I'm Skye. I've been dating Andy for the past few months oh, and we're getting a house" I said but I felt as though I was just giving her a recount of the past four months, nothing that actually mattered to her. "Listen, I really wish that we could actually have a proper conversation but it doesn't look like we can so I just want to say, thank you for making the best son ever and I know that you must be pretty amazing"

"That's beautiful" Andy whispered in my ear as he pressed his lips to my cheek that was beginning to get coated in tears. It was like our tears were infusing, moulding together to be a reminder of this day. I hated it. Andy stood up and held Amy's hand as he bent down and said something to her.

"I love you more than you love me, jinx one, two, three padlock" He whispered in her ear and grinned.

"What was that about?" I asked as I smiled at the mother and son moment even if it was in the case where she was dying.

"We always used to say it to each other when I was younger" He explained. He was still holding her hand when it went unbelievably stiff and fell to the bed. He gasped out as he tried to make her move just as the nurse came in.

"Is she gone?" I asked in a frantic manner. The nurse looked over at Amy but shook her head. Amy took a deep breath and then that was it. Her moment of pain was gone and she had left us. Nurses blustered in as I got pushed out of the way and Andy got pulled away. How was I meant to comfort him? Everything just went so quick as I headed for the door, not knowing what to do but when Andy looked at me, I knew I couldn't leave him. Taking a deep breath, I headed back into the room and over to Andy. When I took his hand, I felt my heart break as he shrugged it off and went over to his mother again. Alex pulled at my hand as took me to the corner of the room so we weren't in the way and that was when I broke down. Alex wrapped his arms around me and held onto me as though I was the only thing that mattered in the world and I suddenly felt thankful for his presence.

The next time I turned around, everyone had left the room, including Amy. I didn't know where she went but as I done a double take, I saw Andy sitting on the bed, stroking the sheets.

"Andy, are you ok?" I asked. He looked up at me and I instantly felt as though I had asked the most idiotic question in the world. I wandered over to where Andy sat and placed my hand on his shoulder. He let his hand rest on my own as I wrapped my other arm around him and hugged him. "We'll get through this." 

"Can we just go home?" He asked. I nodded as I took his hand and we wandered out of the room. We'd sort it all out once we had gotten some sleep.

I drove us back home as Andy sat in the back in absolute silence. I contemplated what to say but decided it would be best to stay in silence too. When we pulled up to the flats, we all walked up with dried tears on our faces and when we got into the flat that was when the action started. I was the first to step followed by Andy and Alex was just forgotten.

"How did you not even know my mom's name?" Andy asked. It was a stupid question but even I could sense the hostility in his voice and it put me on edge.

"What sort of questions is that?" I asked. He scoffed and his sadness had left and anger had taken its place.

"We've been going out for four months and you don't even know about my family" Andy argued back.

"The family topic never really cropped up into conversation" I explained. I could feel myself getting angrier and suddenly started feeling stupid. I was arguing with Andy about his mom's name. Knowing that it was stupid still didn't calm me down.

"I know about your family" He retorted. I suppressed the urge to laugh in his face.

"Do you fuck" I shouted. He didn't look taken aback like I thought he would, instead he looked like I had given him fuel for an argument.

"I know that your mom was a good for nothing little shit" He shouted back. I couldn't hold back, I slapped him hard and I didn't feel sorry for it. I thought he would back down after that but he refused to. "What happened to your dad?"

"Don't do this Andy" I warned.

"Did he turn into a bit of a drug addict?" He asked. I felt tears sting my eyes again.

"Please don't" I whimpered but he wouldn't have it.

"Andy, stop" Alex warned but he didn't and it killed me inside every time he even spoke.

"Is it cocaine or heroin now?" He asked. I bit my lips as I tried to hold back the line of insults I was ready to hurl at him.

"Andy, stop" Alex shouted. He finally stopped talking but he hurried out the flat. I hurried over to Alex and he hugged me hard. "Go to sleep" He whispered in my ear as he led me over to the bed and tucked me in. He tried to go over to the sofa but I pulled him back and made him lie next to me. I didn't feel like being on my own tonight.

**This was actually really difficult to write and felt very personal so you better enjoy it ;) I'm just kidding, you all have your own opinions. Hope you like it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Never Give In Sequel

**I have returned so all the updates should be regular again! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Chapter Five

Waking up that morning just felt weird. Knowing how angry Andy was made me feel like crap for blasting him out yesterday. It also felt weird because it was Alex that lay next to me that night instead of Andy. It felt awful that Andy projected coldness onto me because I knew how angry he had to be to do that.

It was so tempting to just lie in my bed and wallow in self pity, but I knew that I had to try and find Andy. So I did just that. Shrugging off the duvet cover, I made it my personal goal to get through to Andy. I didn't care if it was the last thing I done.

Alex woke up practically as soon as my feet touched the ground. I winced as the bed moved, knowing that there was no choice but to face Alex as well.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I suppressed the urge to laugh. Was he really asking me that after the day I had yesterday? Swallowing the bitterness I was feeling, I focused on a positive answer.

"I'm feeling a bit better than I felt yesterday" I answered. I was glad that I didn't have to lie since I did feel better than I did yesterday. At least I didn't feel like I was going to burst into tears at any minute.

"So, have you got any plans for today?" He asked. Again, I suppressed the urge to laugh. And here's e thinking it was obvious that I was going to find Andy.

"I'm going to find Andy and make him see sense" I explained with a small chuckle at the end of it, but it didn't look like Alex found it very funny at all.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alex asked. I knew for a fact that that was a bad idea. Andy was in a rage and I wasn't convinced that all of those jealous feelings had completely gone away.

"I think you should stay here" I answered with a sweet smile so he didn't feel bad or left out. He didn't say anything else on the matter, allowing me to get ready in peace.

When I was done, I had a script rehearsed of what I was going to say to Andy if I found him. Every time I thought of a greeting line for Andy I knew it wouldn't cut it. I knew that I would never come up with a line that would truly show how I felt. I was tempted to run into his arms and hold onto him for dear life, but I knew I couldn't do that. I was scared that he would push me away. After all, he seemed ready to yesterday.

Waving goodbye to Alex, I headed to where I assumed Andy would be; Jake's hotel room. If he wasn't there then my whole plan would be ruined. I prayed to God that Andy would be somewhat calmer than he was yesterday.

I finally reached my car even though walking would make more sense. They were staying in the same hotel as they were last time, not very far away. Not paying attention to logic, I hopped into the car and headed to the hotel.

Upon my arrival, my palms began to sweat, knowing that this would probably end up being a showdown. I couldn't let fear take over something that I had made my personal mission. This may only be my first real relationship, but I wasn't prepared to give up the second things got slightly difficult.

The hotel seemed to loom over me as I took my first away from the car. Something made me feel sure that Andy was here. I couldn't put my finger on it and my feelings were almost indescribable. I knew that Andy wouldn't have wandered the street aimlessly, so this hotel was my best shot.

Before I even had another chance to talk myself out of it, my feet began to move at unimaginable speeds as I hurried up to Jakes room, each step scarier than the last. The fact that I knew I couldn't give up. Nearing the room, my fear diminished as anger took place. It was impossible to describe why I was angry, but I was glad that the fear was gone.

It was as though a zombie had taken over and the real me was returning. Not bothering to knock, I pushed the open to reveal Andy sleeping on the sofa.

"Andy, get the hell up" I called. He twitched slightly, but as soon as I slapped the back of his head, he was wide awake. As his eyes settled on mine, I thought I was going to fling my arms around him. I desperately tried to find something in his eyes. Was it shock, love... hatred?

"What are you doing here?" He growled. Looks like it was hatred in his eyes. I refused to let it ruin my plan.

"I'm getting you to come back" I stated, clean and simple.

"I'm not coming back after what you said" He hissed. What was with all the hostility? Two could play at this game.

"Just because your mom died doesn't mean you have to ruin us" I shouted. Harsh? Yes. Needed? Maybe not. His face changed into one of sorrow, making me want to take back what I said. Even I knew I couldn't.

"After the way we've been acting? I'm not convinced there's an us" He sighed. It seemed like all anger was gone and tiredness with a hint of desperation took over. I took a seat next to Andy, determined to get my point across, but something stopped me from doing so. My eyes couldn't stop drinking him in. They sought for his crystal blue eyes and as soon as they found them I was lost. They stared intently into me, scrutinizing, yet it felt so loving. My eyes found his hair, slightly rumpled off sleep. My hand reached up before I could stop it. It ran through the black sheet of hair and tangled up in it, trying to get a grip on as much of it as possible. It felt just as soft as it had the last time I had touched it. Finally, my eyes moved down to his lips, snakebites pierced, although, only one side harbours jewellery. The lips that I wanted to find and kiss mine last night were in my sight, mere centimetres from mine. I knew that a slight movement would seal our lips together, the though sending waves of anticipation through my body. This could be the ultimate forgiveness. I wasn't even going to try and say how much I hoped it was.

Just as I truly believed this fight was coming to an end, he shot away from me as though I had the plague. I was desperate to feel his loving arms wrap around me, but I knew that no such thing would occur anytime soon.

"Of course there's an us" I sighed, edging a little bit closer, scared of further rejection. He didn't move away this time, but I could tell he wasn't comfortable with my closeness.

"I don't know anything anymore" Andy mumbled. I grabbed his hand so he was forced to look at me.

"You know that your mom is dead and you know that you need to get on with your life" I argued. I really thought that it would have made him see how ridiculous this all was, but his hand pulled away from mine and he glared down at me.

"Give me some space and stop acting like a selfish bitch" He shouted. His words stung as the hit home. I knew that this was the only progress I was going to make today and there was no point in even trying any more until he had some time to calm down.

"I'll never give up on you" I growled before launching off the sofa.

"That's what I'm worried about" He sighed. To anyone else it would have sounded like a rejection, but I could hear a hint of teasing in his voice, giving me whole new levels of hope. Grinning, I carried on walking out of the room, but Jake stopped me in my tracks.

"What was all of that about, Skye?" He asked, tone worried. I didn't want to explain it all, but I knew I had to.

"Andy blames me for everything" I sighed. Jake gave me a look of pure sympathy as he took my hand and started to lead me out.

"I heard about his mom" Jake mumbled, picking at the stitching of his jacket. "It must be awful for him."

"I want to be there for him, but he refuses to speak to me" I complained.

"I'll try and get him to see sense, but don't give up. Keep coming round and we should be able to wear him down" Jake explained. It sounded like a plan that could work, but it wasn't like we could change it anyway. It was the only plan that we could come up with.

The rest of the walk – which took longer than I thought possible – was silent, both of us thinking about how horribly wrong this could go. Andy could end up thinking we were trying to smother him with concern and snap. If this went wrong, it could mean the end of Black Veil Brides. I wonder how any people would hate me if I was responsible for the end of one of the most imaginative bands in history. Whatever happened, Jake and I were playing with fire.

We soon arrived at the lobby to find the guy that creeped me out sitting at the front desk. I half wished he'd creep me out again so Andy could save the day, but it didn't look like that was going to happen ever again. Andy had sacred the guy too much. I highly doubted he would try it again.

Jake stopped me in the lobby, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Now we depart" Jake sighed in a voice that made it sound as though we were never going to see each other again.

"Don't forget to wear Andy down" I reminded. Shrugging, he started to head back up the stairs.

"Of course I'll remember" He called back. I shook my head as I pushed open the door of the lobby and headed to my car. I had been in that hotel room for a long time and the sun was already starting to set. Alex must be worried about me. Talking to Andy had made me more tired than I believed was possible and I couldn't wait to lie in my bed and turn off from all of my worries of losing him.

When I arrived back at the flats, my tiredness had grown considerably. Pushing open my car door, I yawned loudly and headed back to my flat. The light was on in my window and I knew that Alex would be sitting on the seat nearest the door, waiting for me to return. I pushed open the door and walked in with a frown on my face. I was going to be pretty miserable for the next few days.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. The tone of his voice annoyed me. It sounded as though he thought Andy was going to physically hurt me when I went over there.

"I'm fine, just tired" I answered, my voice cold. He didn't say anything else as I clambered into my bed, the tears blurring my vision as I tried so hard to get to sleep.

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Never Give In Sequel

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review!**

Chapter Six

Waking up felt slightly more normal than yesterday. Alex took the hint that I was angry and slept on the sofa again. I still missed Andy's arms around me when I woke up. I missed being woken up by his hair tickling the side of my face. I just missed Andy. Jake said the plan should work, but it sounded like it would take far too long. I wasn't convinced I could wait that long. I was going to end up going crazy before Andy and I got back together.

Sighing, I shrugged the sheets off my cold body. Damn, waking up was a lot colder when you didn't have anyone to hold. When I looked around, I couldn't see Alex on the sofa. There was no noise in the flat to even tell me where he could be. He must be out. I had too much to worry about without thinking about where Alex could be. He can look after himself.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pushed up so I could stand. Blinking rapidly, I pushed any sleep in my eye out and headed over to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I cursed. My mascara was smeared and my hair looked like it had just been attacked by a lion. Picking up the brush on the side of the sink, I attempted to tame my hair. One thing that I was glad of was that Andy wasn't here to see the mess that was my appearance. My eyes were droopy off the lack of sleep so I knew that makeup was needed today. I circled my eyes with eyeliner and cleaned my cheeks of the seared makeup, but I still didn't look quite like myself. It was the best I could do.

I headed back out the bathroom and thumped down on the bed, not caring that the curtains were still closed and my skin was getting no sunlight. I didn't feel like facing the world today. Not without Andy. Sure, Jake might have said that I had to keep coming round, but that didn't stop it from being difficult. I might as well just leave it for today and go over tomorrow. Turning on the television, I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. I was fed up with my life at the minute. Every time you think things are starting to get better then something manages to screw it all up for you. This time it was the dead mother of my boyfriend.

I stood up and headed over to where the blood red curtains were, covering the window because I was too annoyed to even bother opening them. Sighing, I grabbed them in my fist and pulled them open, being hit in the face with sunlight. Squinting, I looked out the window. The view may be nice, but the flats are the most disgusting things you'll ever see in your life. The furniture that's built in is horrendous and the place is just too small. The hallways can't even be described.

I watched cars fly by as I was stuck in my flat, not wanting to leave. Why should I leave when everything is a constant reminder of the fact that I might have thrown away the chances of having an amazing boyfriend?

Just as I had become content with watching passersby, leaning against my window, the door snapped open and in came Alex looking like he was ready to shoot the world down in flames. His hand was dragging someone else in. That someone was Andy. My eyes went wide as Andy looked up at me with a look of pure anger and hatred.

"I thought we were starting to get on" He spat at Alex. I couldn't help but notice Alex's grip on Andy wrist tighten. I wanted to stop him, but it was kind of nice to see Andy in my flat again even if it was under these circumstances.

"When you throw away the chance to be with Skye, friendship goes out of the window" Alex grunted as he pulled Andy harder and left go so Andy had to get closer to me.

"Alex, what did you do this for?" I asked, my voice conveying all the shock that I was feeling inside.

"He needs to see sense and the plan that you and Jake had was pretty shit" Alex explained, receiving an eye roll from me.

"Alex, get the hell out. I need to talk to Skye" Andy ordered. His tone may have been harsh, but his words made my heart skip a beat. Alex sent me a look which was obviously him asking me if I wanted him to leave. I nodded once and he rolled his eyes, but he listened and soon the door was shut and it was only me and Andy standing in the room, staring at each other intently.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked. It would probably seem obvious to anyone, but I couldn't tell if he was going to tell me to leave me alone or if he wanted us to try and work through this. The fact that he didn't answer for a while made me feel even more nervous than I thought possible.

"We need to sort this out" He said softly. I could feel myself let out a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding. I could feel a lump in my throat at the sheer prospect of making up with Andy. It may have only been a couple of days, but it was killing me inside.

"I agree" I stated, trying to keep calm and resist the urge to throw my arms around his neck. If I done that then he'd think I was desperate, even though I pretty much am at this moment in time.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and now I feel like we're arguing over nothing" Andy sighed. If I had no self control then my mouth would have probably hit the floor. I wanted to move closer to Andy, but I was still scared that he would reject me. If we were to move past this then someone would have to make the first move and it didn't look like Andy was going to speak until I had.

"What do you propose we do?" I asked, too scared to assume anything. For all I know, he could be just stating a fact, but not want to act up on it.

"Forgive and forget?" He asked. Self control was impossible at the minute. My mouth parted as I groped for any words that could convey what I was feeling inside.

"Are you being serious?" I asked, not daring to believe that those words really came out of his mouth. If I had been imagining it then that would be too painful. It would be a huge setback on life to be perfectly honest.

"I may have said some pretty nasty things to you, but I would never lie to you" Andy said, his voice showing that he sounded a little hurt at my doubt.

"You want us to be together again and act like it never happened?" I asked, sounding hopeful. A grin broke out on Andy's face and I felt as though I could melt right there, but that would just seem stupid.

"I hate not being near you" He whispered and I suddenly felt as though I was going to fling my arms around him again. Why did he have to be so irresistible and sweet? It was impossible to even pretend that I wasn't excited to kiss him again.

"I love you so much" I sighed as he closed the gap between us and held me in his embrace. My hand gently lay on his chest as he mumbled something incoherent into my hair, gently kissing it. I pulled my head back slightly only so I could see his face. He looked down at me with utter love in his gaze. It truly felt as though I was seeing him for the first time, all those feelings rushing back to me. Over the past two days I had literally been acting like a zombie, losing all emotion from the minute I stepped into that hospital, but now it was all being rekindled. He leaned down and our lips connected, all the feelings intensifying to unimaginable levels. He towered over me until I was practically leaning backwards. His hand snaked into my hair as my fist took a handful of his, his lips ring grazing my own. One hand slid down to rest on my lower back. I couldn't believe how this day had started out. I had been so set on forgetting all my worries and lying in bed all day, but now I was kissing Andy again. He grinned into my lips just before pulling away, his cheek resting on the top of my head, as though we were a perfect fit.

"I promise that I will never do something so stupid ever again" He whispered, making my eyes sting with tears. I never wanted to even think of him saying the things he did yesterday.

"You better not" I laughed, trying to hide the tears that I knew were going to start rapidly falling, but Andy knew me better than that.

"Please don't cry" He begged as he kissed my head one more time, but it was useless. He led me over to the bed and sat me on his lap.

"I was just so worried" I cried, digging my head into his chest. I was never normally this vulnerable, but this had made me more scared than when my mom told me that my new bedroom was the park bench.

"I'm so sorry. We're okay now" He whispered into my ear, desperately trying to make me feel better. It worked ever so slightly. I managed to wipe the tears from my eyes, but my fist still had Andy's balled up shirt in it.

"How long do you think we'll last?" I asked. It sounded cruel, as though I didn't believe we would make it through any more, but I needed to know what he thought.

"We'll last forever" He answered and that's when I knew that he really would be okay. I couldn't stop the grin forming on my face as I hugged closer.

"Alex, you can come in now" I called, the door clicking open revealing an annoyed looking Alex.

"Took your time" He commented as he took his seat on the sofa, watching us intently.

"What are you looking at?" Andy asked, but Alex refused to answer. I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a huge setback in their friendship. I didn't want to ruin any of the progress they had made.

"Can we all just be friends?" I asked. Andy nodded straight away, but Alex hesitated. He looked up at me, pleading with his eyes, begging me to not make him answer, but I needed to see it. He slowly nodded and turned away again. Before I had a chance to stop him, Andy wrapped the duvet cover around me, singing softly. I knew he still thought I felt fragile, but with him by my side I knew I could conquer the world. I still let him sing to me for one pure and simple reason. I loved his voice.

I closed my eyes, drifting off at the sound of his voice. Darkness completely surrounding me, I let myself go.

**Hope everyone enjoys it and please leave a review for me or private message me telling me what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Never Give In Sequel

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review. If anyone here read my story Carolyn I would like them to know that I am hoping to start the sequel as soon as I have finished Pulling me Through which shouldn't be long now.**

Chapter Seven

Andy's arms tightening around me was what woke me up today. As I looked up I could see my black hair lying on his chest, my head fitting in the crook of his arm. He had a headphone in his ear, playing Immortal Love. I smiled up at him, taking the other headphone and jamming it into my own ear, taking comfort in Michael Vampire's screams.

"How was your sleep?" Andy asked as though we hadn't just made up from an argument that I thought was going to end us. I said nothing on the matter, but I did lean up and peck his lips with a smile marked on my face for the whole time. "I'm going to take that as a yes"

Laughing, I responded with "They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that I need."

"Quoting Sleeping with Sirens now" He laughed. I only nodded in response as I thought about the lyrics. It really fit our relationship.

"Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave" Andy sighed, his voice sad. I cupped his cheek with my hand and made him face me, my eyes rapidly searching for the Andy that I woke up with.

"And that's the best part" I whispered. "Whose relationship is ever perfect? Life would be too boring if we didn't have to try for anything. Listen to love isn't always fair and then you'll realise it."

"The last part was true and can we stop quoting songs?" He asked, causing me to laugh loudly, waking Alex up.

"What the fuck's going on?" He asked as he looked round the room, scared for some unknown reason.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked. His eyes settled on mine, the fire in them calming until he realised that there was no threat in the flat. I still shot him a confused look, but it didn't look like he even understood what I meant.

"Stupid snakes" He mumbled as he headed into the bathroom. Andy looked at me as though he was convinced Alex was turning crazy and I was beginning to trust his judgement on him.

"Alex, what have snakes got to do with anything?" Andy asked. I couldn't decide if I thought that was a bad idea. Andy and Alex weren't on the best of terms and Andy taunting Alex wasn't going to make anything better.

"Fucking dreams" Alex shouted. It all became clear then. Alex rarely had nightmares, but when he did then it was a big deal. It didn't help that snakes were his biggest fear. I rolled my eyes as I lay back in the crook of Andy's neck, his hair spilling over my face, his lips ring making one area of my face cold. Alex soon came storming back in, hair brushed in his face and his eyeliner on. He looked like he could take down the world if one person gave him a funny look. He was still dressed in his clothes he wore yesterday, but he pulled on a leather jacket and headed out without saying a word. I can't wait for the day that he manages to get the nightmare thing under control.

"When do we find out about the house?" I complained, eager to move in because Andy and I had just gotten back together.

"She should be ringing any day now" Andy sighed as he looked at the calendar that hung on an unstable hook on top of Andy. He moved his head in, what looked like, an uncomfortable position to see the date. 

"Are you okay?" I asked when he turned back to face me as his eyes made him look sad about something.

"My mom's funeral is in two days" He answered. I instantly wrapped an arm around him, offering any support I could give him. "Will you go with me?" He asked as though it even needed to be asked.

"Of course I'll go with you" I whispered, kissing the top of his head, not caring about the taste of hairspray that would probably linger in my mouth for the rest of the day. He wrapped an arm around my waist and sighed deeply, the noise emitting so deep from within I could feel my heart break for him. Sure, I didn't know if my mom was alive or dead, but my mom wasn't caring like Andy's. My mom hated me and she wouldn't even let me get the sheltered area when we slept in that park for the week.

"My family isn't exactly normal" Andy said, carefully. He looked as though he was about to say insane, but managed to stop it from coming out of his mouth, but not quick enough to stop me from figuring it out.

"If you'd met my family then you wouldn't ever want to talk to me again" I laughed as he pulled a piece of stray hair to the right side of my parting.

"Nothing could stop me from seeing you again" He said pressing his lips to my neck. Soft kisses were placed up and down my neck, carrying on to my jaw line. I was overthrown with emotion as I thought about how much I wanted this two days ago.

"I can't believe we're together again" I sighed as I entwined our fingers together. He chuckled lowly, sending electric currents through my spine at the mere rumble of his voice box. I played with a button on his shirt as he stroked my hair and traced the lines of my spine.

"Moving is going to be so weird" He commented, changing the song to someone, somewhere. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face, my chin resting on his chest. 

"How so?" I asked with a questioning look.

"It'll be known as Andy and Skye's place" He whispered in my ear, causing me to giggle quietly. The mere thought of us sharing something made me feel as light as air.

"Are you sure you want to move in with me?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. What if he moved in and then realised that living with me wasn't all it was cracked up to be? I couldn't think of anything worse than if that situation was to ever arise.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, his hand taking my wrist. When I looked into his eyes he looked angry at me for even suggesting such a thing. I instantly felt bad for doubting his love for me

"You might realise how annoying I am and figure out my flaws" I answered, with a guilty look. I didn't want to admit that I had flaws and I didn't want to admit that one of my biggest fears was Andy leaving me.

"A boyfriend should love the flaws of their girlfriend" He answered, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked as I stood up to pour myself a drink. Andy shrugged in a playful way as he lay down. "Do you want to something to eat?"

"What have you got?" He asked as I rummaged around the cupboards and fridge.

"I have a microwave lasagne" I answered, pulling it out of the freezer and showing him the box. He nodded as I placed it in the microwave and returned to the bed with my drink in hand. He pulled me by the waist once I put my drink on the bedside table so I fell next to him. Just as I turned to kiss him, the door burst open and Alex walked in with the newspaper.

"Are you still angry?" Andy asked. He looked over and I could tell that he was still of rage. It still looked like he had that look of pure fire in his eyes, still ready to bring down the world.

"Yes, I'm still angry" He answered, thumping the paper down on the coffee table before rummaging around the freezer. "Where's the lasagne I bought?" He asked as the microwave made the loud _ping _to signal that whatever was in there was now cooked. I blushed and turned away as Alex opened it, getting angrier by the second. Whenever he had one of his nightmares it didn't take much to make him angry for the rest of the day.

"Dude, you eat it. I'll make that pizza" Andy laughed when he saw Alex go red in the face. The colour drained from him when he nodded and put it on a plate.

"Thanks man. I'm in a bad mood today" Alex explained as though it even needed to be said. He was like a raging bull today. Andy must have decided that there was no point in mentioning it as he simply let the matter drop. Andy got up and headed for the fridge to get the frozen pizza out as Alex thumped down on the sofa next to the newspaper, digging in. I sighed as I turned the television on to see Bullet for my Valentine. I watched intently, only vaguely aware that Andy had sat back down because of the bed dipping. He moved closer so he could see the television, only breaking his vision when I reminded him of the pizza. Alex even seemed to be happy watching Bullet. We were all big fans of Matt Tuck. Andy took his seat next to me again as I flicked through channels.

"I see you've calmed down" I commented, aiming it at Alex. I looked over at him to see him blush furiously. He wasn't proud of the fact that he got really freaked out about nightmares, but it never bothered anybody else so he shouldn't care.

"I hate having nightmares and you know that I hate snakes" He sighed as he placed his dirty plate in the sink. I shrugged as I changed the channel again.

"You'll stop getting freaked out one day" I reassures, as I could tell that this kind of talk was going to start getting him angry again and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. It normally took a lot to calm him down, but today he seemed to be complying more.

"I just hope I can stop getting freaked out before I settle down into a relationship" He laughed. I chuckled back as the phone rang. Leaning over, I picked it up off the stand and answered with a cheerful voice.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Skye, it's Debbie" She answered. My heart began to race as I thought about how this phone call could go. I would either hang up and be ecstatic or I could be depressed. Terrified, I tried my best to put on a good face, but inside I was feeling sick.

"Is this about the house?" I asked, feeling Andy sit up on the bed, suddenly alert. I had to keep my emotion under control for this.

"Yeah. Do you still want to move in?" She asked. Was she really asking that question? Of course we wanted to move in. She had to have seen our faces of complete awe when we walked in.

"Yes. Is it ours?" I asked, my voice shaking as I asked. How embarrassing would it be if she said no?

"Just say the word." 

**Yeah! They finally got more good news. Hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter and please review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Never Give In Sequel

**Hope you enjoy and please review! The sequel isn't going to be as long as the first story, but I don't really want it to just drag on XD**

Chapter Eight

The past week had been pretty stressful. I had told Andy that the house was ours and he had freaked out and started trying to pack already which was pretty silly since we weren't moving in until next week. Today is the day that we start packing, though. I feel like Andy's going away for tour again and I'm folding everyone's clothes. That was a living hell.

"What are we leaving here?" Andy asked as he folded a pair of my jeans and placed it in one of the cardboard boxes. I looked around as Alex grinned at me.

"Quite a lot of things because Alex is living here when we leave" I answered as Andy nodded and carried on with folding the clothes and I picked out the ones that we would be wearing for this week.

"We're getting the television, though" Andy warned Alex, receiving an eye roll. I grinned as I tapped it with my index finger.

"It's gotten me through some tough times" I sighed as though I was reminiscing. The tough times I was referring to were the times when I was bored and had no one to hang on with. So, pretty much all the time until I met Andy. Alex sighed loudly as he leaned back on the sofa that he wouldn't have to sleep on for much longer since he was getting mine.

"We should make the guys and Sammi come round so we can all say goodbye to the flat" Andy sighed as though he was being sentimental, but Alex knew better than to think too highly of Andy.

"And then get drunk?" He asked. Why didn't I think of that? Of course there's going to be drink involved if everyone was together in the same room for long enough.

"Hell yeah" Andy laughed as he cellotaped one of the boxes shut and placed it near the door. I grinned, but didn't say anything else on the matter. I wasn't really in the mood to interfere in Alex's plans of getting drunk.

"Always the same" I said grinning at Alex as he shrugged. Rolling my eyes, I folded for what felt like the million top. I shoved it in one of the boxes and headed over to the small kitchen and opened the fridge. "Does anyone want a drink?" I asked. A mumble of yeses came from the two as I pulled out two bottles of water and tossed it over to them. They both caught it and took a swig as I grabbed myself one.

"Do we have to pack anymore today?" Andy asked and I shook my head.

"We've got plenty of time to finish and we need to go back to the hotel to get some of the clothes that you left there" I answered. He nodded once as he lay down on the bed, pulling me down with him and wrapping me up in his arms. I let my hand rest on his wrist, desperate to keep him near me for as long as possible.

"Should we get the guys to come round the day before we move?" Andy asked and I nodded as Alex grinned, the mere thought of alcohol making him excited. I flicked through the channels, bored as hell when Alex suggested something that would give me and Andy something to do.

"Why don't you guys go shopping for furniture?" Alex suggested. I looked up at Andy and he shrugged, telling me that it was up to me for shopping. I nodded once as he loosened is his grip on me so I could reach for my shoes. I pulled them on as Andy grabbed my car keys off the counter, near the oven. I took them off him, not allowing him to drive my car and headed out, Andy hot on my trail. We thundered down the stairs until we got to the first floor and headed straight out the block of flats. Andy sitting next to me, I drove down to the shopping centre that harboured a few furniture shops that would probably have the things that we needed.

We wandered in to the first on we saw and looked round. We got strange looks of people for even entering a place that was full of happy couples. Andy was wearing his warpaint today and had practically made me put on a thick coating of eyeliner. We looked at some of the beds and tested them out lying on the mattresses to see if they were comfortable. A salesman practically bounded over to us, desperate to try and make a sale. We talked for what seemed like hours about things that made me bored to tears, but I listened and pretended to be having the time of my life. We wound up buying a bed that would get delivered to the new house the day after we moved in. It looks like Andy and I will have to sleep on the floor for the first night.

"We're going to need a dresser" I sighed, knowing about the pile of clothes that didn't fit in my wardrobe and Andy's clothes were about to be added to it. We looked through their collection and tried to find something that would suit us best, but there didn't seem to be much in this place. I tried my hardest to find anything that could work in the house, but there was nothing. We left that shop and headed for one that was a five minute walk away. From the outside, it seemed small, but as soon as you walked in it felt like you were in a warehouse. I looked around for about five minutes before I found the perfect thing for the house. It was a small, black beside dresser with a larger dresser by its side, both belonging to a set. As soon as I saw it, I instantly started thinking about how great it would look in the house. Andy followed where my eyes were staring and when he saw it; I knew he fell in love too.

"How much is it?" He asked, looking at the shelf below to see if there was a price tag underneath it and sure enough, there was. I bent down to take a look at what ridiculous price it was and what I found shocked the life out of me.

"That is a bargain" I laughed as I motioned for one of the guys who worked here to come over. He smiled as he walked over to us, glad that he was getting customers.

"Can someone take this to our car?" Andy asked and he nodded as we headed to the counter to pay for the amazing purchase. I handed the money over and headed over to the guy who was carrying the larger dresser with Andy. I picked up the bedside table and headed over to where the car was parked. The smaller dresser managed to fit in the boot, but Andy had o sit in the back with the front seat pushed forward so we could fit the dresser in the car. We waved our thanks to the man as I put the keys in the car. Starting her up, I laughed at how well this day had went. A few years ago I would say that this day would never arrive. Why do I deserve to go out with my boyfriend to buy furniture for our new house? I have no idea, but I'm not complaining.

After a ten minute drive, we arrived back at the flats. I hurried up the stairs with the small bedside table and placed it on top of the bed, Alex sending me confused looks as I ran back down to help Andy with the other piece of furniture. The lifts were broken today so we were pretty much screwed, climbing twelve flights of stairs with a dresser balanced between the two of us. After much time and a lot of sweating we managed to get it onto our floor. We pushed it up the corridor and through the door to see that Alex hadn't moved a muscle.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated" I commented as I pushed it further in, hitting the couch that Alex was sitting on, making him fall off it and onto the floor.

"That was a bitchy move" He complained as he picked himself up off the floor and grumbled some more insults that I couldn't hear. I had a feeling it was a good thing that I couldn't hear what insults he had for me this time.

"It was a tactful move" Andy laughed as he pushed it with me, finally getting it far enough into the room so we could close the door and gain our privacy back. Alex shot us an annoyed look at the fact that a large dresser was sitting in the middle of the flat.

"Why did you get that now when it's just going to be in our way for a week?" Alex asked. Good point? Yes. Annoying? Another yes. I glared hard at Alex for the sheer fact that he was right and I was wrong.

"I don't care. Someone else could have bought it by next week" I explained, completely making it up on the spot, hoping that everything I was saying made perfect sense. Judging by Alex's face, it sounded fine.

"How are we meant to fit everyone in for the party next week?" Alex asked, a hint of complaining adding to the annoyance. I glared again as I pushed it closer to the bathroom.

"It can go there and we just have to squeeze past to get to the bathroom. Now you have all the room in the world to party" I explained, receiving an eye roll from Alex and a chuckle from Andy. Alex and I bickered like this all the time and to most people around us it sounded comical, but to us, it was the most annoying thing in the world.

"I suppose that'll be okay" Alex teased, but I ignore him, not giving him the satisfaction of boiling my blood. He finally stayed quiet as Andy and I sat on the bed, Andy checking his watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" I asked as I looked over at his watch to check what time it was.

"I'm going back to the hotel" He sighed, getting up off the bed, bending down to kiss my cheek.

"Are you not staying over tonight?" I asked. He had stayed over for most nights except for the fight. It was like he had already moved in and I was beginning to assume that.

"It won't be as good when we really move in together if I already spend every night here" He explained and it made perfect sense. He walked over to the door and I followed, stopping just when he was about to leave. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me towards him, my hand grabbing his elbow and touching his lips with my own. It was so gentle, it was almost teasing, but it was enough to satisfy us both. "I'll see you in six days" and with that, he was gone.

**Hmm, it looks like this is only going to have ten chapters. Sorry about that, but it's the way that's going to make this story the best it can be. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Never Give In Sequel

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review! The next chapter will be the last one and I apologise for it not being as long as the first part.**

Chapter Nine

It had been six days since I had last spoken to Andy. Six days of putting up with Alex telling me what he was going to do with the flat when I moved out and telling me who he was going to bring over. At the minute, he was telling me about how he was thinking about moving in on this girl who worked at the chip shop that he went to often. He was going to do the place up before he invited her round. _Good luck, Alex. I tried to do it up and it got screwed up completely._

Andy and I were moving into the house tomorrow and today was the small party that Alex had told us to throw. I couldn't help but think that he thought it was going to be the year's biggest thing even though we were only inviting Sammi, Jake, Jinxx, Ashley and CC. Andy said he was going to come over about an hour before the others said they were coming so he could help me tidy up. Such a gentleman.

"When is everyone getting here?" Alex asked as he took a look at the clock that read four.

"They said around six" I answered as I grabbed my car keys to receive a confused look off Alex.

"Where are you going?" He asked, reaching for his shoes, immediately thinking he had to go with me. I wasn't bothered, but I kind of thought he felt obliged to go.

"To get the drink" I answered, making his face light up. He grabbed his wallet that lay on the coffee table in front of him and headed straight for the door.

"Can I drive your car once?" Alex asked. Was he that stupid? I turned quickly, my hair probably slapping him in the face, my eyes probably full of fire at the mention of someone driving my car other than me.

"Are you really asking me that?" I asked with an _are you serious _look.

"I guess not" He mumbled, shutting the door and locking it behind us.

When we reached the car, I got in the driver's seat and Alex slipped in next to me. I thought of the way to the supermarket since they always had a pretty good alcohol section. It was only five minutes away so I didn't have to listen to Alex talk to me about what alcohol he was getting.

When we arrived for at the supermarket, Alex and I headed straight to the alcohol, probably looking like a couple of drunks. Hell! We were a couple of drunks back in the day. We looked through the shelves of the glass bottles, trying to find something that was cheap, but had a nice taste.

"Hey, Morgan's spiced rum" I sighed, picking up the bottle, getting a crazy look from Alex.

"I thought you said we were going for cheap stuff" He exclaimed, receiving an eye roll from me as I walked further down the aisle, not departing with the rum.

"Rum is an exception" I sighed as I looked through rows and rows of drink. Yeah, we were going to look like idiots when we went to the counter, but what can you do?"

"If you're going to do that then I get to get whisky" Alex called as I went round to the other side.

"Everyone likes cider, right?" I asked as he followed me to the other side. He nodded as we headed to the counter, drink in hand. When we put it down we got a dirty look of a mother with a young boy next to her who was behind us in the queue. We payed and left the shop, bottles clanking together the whole way. I took a look at my watch to see that we had ten minutes to get home before Andy arrived. Alex put our purchases into the car boot before clambering into the car so I could drive back.

When we parked up, we saw Andy getting out of Jake's car before it sped off again. When he saw us, he grinned and waited for us to get out. Opening the boot I greeted Andy. "Hey, I got rum."

"An excellent choice" He laughed as he took the bag off me and headed up the steps, Alex following suit. I opened the door to reveal a messy flat, but no one seemed to car. Andy placed the bag on the kitchen counter and instantly went to cleaning the mess up that he said he'd help me with. I smiled my thanks as picked up the litter on the floor that was left there by Alex who simply sat on the sofa and watched us work.

"It would be nice of you to help once in a while" I complained as I threw something that I didn't even recognise into the bin. He shrugged as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and began texting away.

Over the next hour, I managed to get tired before I even got any drink down my neck. It was coming up to six and the band and Sammi should be here soon. Just as I sat down, the door opened and the everyone walked in. Sammi headed over to where I sat and thumped down next to me.

"Where's the drink?" Jake asked, with a stupid grin marked on his face as he scanned the flat, hoping to god that he would find it quick enough to satisfy his needs.

I pointed to the kitchen counter before saying "It's over there, but try not to drink too much of the rum." The guys circled round it, each getting a drink while they could whereas Sammi and I waited patiently. They all took a seat on the bed, floor or sofa and Sammi and I went over to where I placed the cider.

"What time do you move?" Jake asked.

"First thing in the morning" I answered as I sipped my drink. The conversation may be civilised now, but I knew it wouldn't end like that. Jake nodded as though he was being thoughtful.

"What a great conversation this" Alex grumbled.

"Shut up, Evans" CC said. It sounded like he was being playful, but I knew that he didn't really like Alex after what happened before they went on tour.

"What did you expect?" Sammi asked him, taking a sip of her drink as she sat back in the seat at the computer desk. Alex shrugged, his face turning thoughtful as he tried to come up with a good answer for Sammi's question. She sat with her legs crossed, face awaiting, rather smug.

"I thought we could listen to music and have some fun" He explained. Sammi's eyebrows rose as she gave him a look that told him she was ever so slightly annoyed. She stood up and sauntered over to the docking station, pulling her Ipod out of her pocket and putting it on. Before I could even ask what she was putting on, Escape the Fate blasted out of the speakers.

"We find talking to each other in a civilised manner fun" She retorted as she sat back down, receiving a grin from Jinxx. Sammi was one badass girl and I was lucky to even be friends with her.

"Turn on the Xbox and we can have fun" Alex said. Andy done what Alex requested and the commenced. Having a civilised conversation was apparently boring, but playing Xbox and winding up pissed was great.

The night was a blur. We drank, played games, watched a movie and acted like idiots. Alex was the first to break something which was the lamp that I kept on the computer desk and Jake was the one to knock over the box that had the folded clothes in, sending it tumbling to the floor, spilling its contents. Sighing, I went over and picked them up. Time to get folding again. Sammi was the only one kind enough to stop drinking for a minute to help me fold. We worked together, trying to fold them as neat as possible through blurred vision. Damn being drunk! I only stopped folding when someone slammed their fist on the door. The room went silent except for the music that was blasting as usual. I sauntered over to the door and pulled it open to see a woman who lived on the floor below with an angry look on her face.

"Skye, I know you're moving tomorrow, but can you keep it down?" She asked. I could hear Alex call something that I knew was an insult, but I wasn't paying enough attention to hear what it was.

"Sure. Sorry about the noise" I said as I turned the music down slightly, the room a hell of a lot quieter.

"I can't wait for you to be gone" The woman complained. I pulled a face at her before she stalked off. When she was halfway down the corridor I remembered my manners that I sure as hell didn't get from my mom.

"Hey, lady, do you want some rum?" I called, holding up the bottle as she turned around with a disgusted look on her face. _I'll take that as a no_.I closed the door as Alex started to laugh. "What a bitch."

"Maybe we should keep it down a little" Andy sighed as we all nodded in agreement. Sammi and I went back to folding the clothes as Alex and Ashley played some unknown game, captivating the others. We finally finished packing the box and put it back on the pile by the door. I went back to sit on my bed as I tried to watch the game, but it was just so boring. My drink had been drained and my brain was spinning. All I wanted now was to calm down and maybe even get some sleep. I looked over at the clock, the numbers blending into one, making it hard for me to work out the time. After about a minute of staring intently, my vision cleared enough for me to work it out. It was already two in the morning and we had to be up early. I didn't want to be drunk when we first arrived in the new neighbourhood. They would probably hate me for life. They always say that you should make a good first impression.

"We should start packing it up" I mumbled. Surprisingly, they managed to hear me over the buzz of their conversation that held no real topic. Jake took a look at the clock, his vision better than mine and nodded as he wrapped the controllers up and drank the last of his drink. Alex complained slightly, but it didn't stop him from curling up on the couch, ready to sleep. Everyone moved quickly as they grabbed their bags and jackets and left. Andy sat on the floor looking slightly lost. I grinned as I held out my hand for him to take. Once we were connected I pulled him over to the bed so he could lie down. As soon as he was next to me, he wrapped an arm around me and grinned. My eyes were closing too fast and my brain was slowing down too quickly for me to even think of how to say goodnight. I just remember Andy sighing in happiness as he fell asleep too.

**Hmm what a fun chapter to write ;) Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Never Give In Sequel

**Last chapter ever of Never Give In. I won't be offering any more sequels for Never Give In after this, but I hope you enjoy and please review or send me a private message! I'd love to know if you liked the overall story.**

Chapter Ten

When I woke up in the morning, I thought my head was about to split in two. That's the last time I'm drinking rum for a while. The curtains were still open off yesterday and the light almost blinded me. I looked around the room to see Andy still passed out next to me Alex wandering round the flat, gathering any more boxes. I completely forgot that it was moving day.

"You should have woken me up and I would have helped" I mumbled as I tried to shrug the quilt cover off me, waking Andy up in the process as Alex simply shrugged. Since when did he ever tidy anything? "Hang on; you drank more than any of us. How are you still not asleep?"

"Skye, you know I'm good with handling hangovers" Alex laughed as Andy thumped off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Alex carried on collecting the boxes up and placing them with the rest.

"Has the moving van come yet?" I asked as I changed my tee shirt and brushed my hair. Alex threw over my toothbrush and toothpaste so I could brush my teeth by the kitchen sink.

"No, but they did ring ten minutes ago to say that they would be here in about half an hour" Alex answered as he picked up one of the boxes. "So, we need to get everything outside" He left the room with two boxes in hand and left me to brush to my teeth. I hurried, knowing Andy and I didn't have long to get ready and get everything downstairs. This was not how I imagined moving day to be. I expected it to be dignified and special. Not me trying to get over there so I can lie down because I have a hangover.

Andy soon came out of the bathroom, shaking his head for some unknown reason. I was guessing he was trying to shake off his hangover too. He looked up at me and smiled, all thoughts of headache disappearing as his eyes settled on my own. He walked over to where I was stood and let his hands rest on my hips before bringing my lips to his. This was where we truly start our lives. We won't have anyone to bother us and we'll have a place where I'm not ashamed to bring friends over. He entangled his hand in my hair as I stood as tall as possible, pressing me lips even harder to his. My hand stayed on the top of his arm, only sliding down to hold his hand. I swear his kisses are the only reason that I get up in the morning. They make me feel so alive compared to anything else I've ever done in my entire life.

"Make me do all the work so you can make out in the flat" Alex complained as he walked in and picked up another box before leaving again. I grinned up at Andy as he pecked my lips one more time. The kiss may have only been brief, but it made me feel like I was walking on air.

"We should probably help him with some of the work" I mumbled into his lips as he attached them to mine again. The last thing I wanted to do was to pull away, but I knew that I had to help Alex. He pouted at me, reluctantly picking up another of the boxes that had all the cooking equipment. Alex returned to the room again so I hurried to get him to help me before he could leave again. "Alex, help me get this dresser downstairs" He sighed, but moved to the other end of it so we could push it down the stairs. It took a lot of work, but we finally got it on the sidewalk, Alex standing there to make sure no one stole anything. Andy and I hurried upstairs to move the sofa down to the sidewalk by Alex. It was heavier than the dresser and bigger so pushing it down took more work than I thought was even possible, but we managed that too.

"You guys are taking the sofa?" Alex asked, exasperated. I had forgotten that this had been his bed for almost half a year. Acting as though it was nothing, I shrugged.

"You've got the flat and the bed now. Why do you still want to sleep on the sofa?" I asked. He shrugged when he realised that what I said made perfect sense. "The flat was cluttered, so you should be glad that we've taken something else out of it for you"

"The moving fan's here" Alex commented as it pulled up. It was bigger than I expected and I suddenly felt like an idiot since we only needed that for the sofa, dresser, bedside table, television and coffee table. The driver didn't say anything, but he helped me push the stuff in whilst Andy put the boxes in the boot of my car. When we had everything packed up, Andy threw my car keys over and we hopped in. I was about to drive off when I realised I forgot to do something. I hopped back out of the car and ran over to where Alex was standing. I threw my arms around him, knowing that I would still probably see him tomorrow, but for some reason I felt like it was goodbye since we wouldn't be living with each other anymore.

"Look after the place" I warned. He laughed, but grinned and nodded anyway. I smiled brightly at him before getting back in my car. Andy waved as I drove down the street to our new address behind the moving van. It wasn't too long a drive and in about twenty minutes we arrived. The moving van stopped right in front of the house, so it wouldn't take much to get the furniture inside. He had already started pulling out the furniture before I even had a chance to get out of the car. Andy hurried over to him and helped him get the sofa out, leaving all our furniture on the lawn. Without a goodbye, the driver drove off down the street and Andy and I were left to get everything in the house.

Just as I was about to step over the doorstep to see the house again, Andy called me back before my feet could touch the doormat. Sighing in annoyance, I turned back to looked at him with expectance hidden in my eyes.

"Why can't I go in?" I asked. To passersby it would probably sound stupid that I was asking my boyfriend why I couldn't walk into our house, but I knew that Andy didn't do anything without a reason and it was always a pretty good reason.

"Because I need to do this" He said as he ran over to me and picked me up bridal style. I was literally being swept off my feet by the man of my dreams. It took me a moment to see what he was doing, but when he pressed his lips to my own, it all made sense. I ran my hands through his hair, gaining a weird look off some teenagers who wouldn't understand what love was or how amazing this moment was to the both of us. I simply smiled at them, not wanting to stoop so low to their level "I need to carry you over the threshold."

He stepped over the doorstep and stood in the hallway of our new home.

"Are you ready to embark on a new life together?" I asked, feeling in a cheesy mood.

"With you?" I'm never ready."

**Well I hope you've enjoyed 'Never Give In.' I said at the start of this chapter that I would love it if you could review or private message me telling me what you thought of the whole thing (Never Give In and the sequel) Thanks to anyone who reviewed on this part and the last.**


End file.
